Sucker Love
by chibisiam
Summary: Arthur Kirkland,odiaba cuando las cosas no salían  de acuerdo a sus planes, y la verdad es que para ser un hombre tan joven, podía decirse que tenia el mundo a sus pies... UKxFemUSA.


**Disclairmer:** antes de empezar quiero decir que Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esto lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro, etc., etc, tampoco me pertenece la canción esta es propiedad del grupo Placebo.

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno, UKxFemUSA, temas adultos, y algo subidos de tono…

* * *

><p><strong>Sucker Love<strong>

_Sucker love is heaven sent you  
>Pucker up our passion's spent<br>My heart's tart, you're bodies rent  
>My bodies broken your's is bent<em>_…_

Este es estupido, muy estupido, realmente, es una batalla perdida, un desgaste emocional, el fin de una historia que fue tan delirantemente hermosa, que el final parece una triste comedia de televisión, ya saben algo muy bueno que termina muy mal, como una prometedora película que resulta ser una mierda, y es que esta relación, tiene estaba destinada a este trágico final...

Este amor estupido que parecía enviado del cielo…

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland, siempre se había considerado un hombre compuesto, con su vida controlada y muy bien planeada, odiaba cuando las cosas no salían de acuerdo a sus planes, y la verdad es que para ser un hombre tan joven, podía decirse que tenia el mundo a sus pies, claro, por supuesto Arthur Kirkland no era cualquier persona, no, damas y caballeros, el era ni más ni menos, el hijo menor de un afamado y prestigioso economista, y por supuesto, a merito propio un personaje dentro del colegio al cual asistía, un colegio exclusivo para hijos de personas exclusivas, ni más ni menos…<p>

Arthur Kirkland, un espécimen dentro de aquel exclusivo colegio, se puede decir que para bien o para mal, no era indiferente para nadie, había quienes lo apreciaban, amaban, detestaban u odiaban, pero nadie, absolutamente NADIE, se atrevía a ignorarlo, pues si bien, era el hijo del ya mencionado economista, contaba con meritos propios, como el hecho de ser el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, donde hacia y deshacía a su antojo, por ser un estudiante académicamente ejemplar, por ser extraña y extremadamente guapo ( a pesar de poseer unas cejas bastantes interesantes), por destacar en deportes, y por que no decirlo, aunque esto no era necesariamente del conocimiento de todo el alumnado y obviamente del profesorado, por ser cuando las cosas no le salían como querían, un maldito bastardo, capaz de vender a su madre por lograr sus objetivos, es decir todo un cabrón… Adorable ¿No?

Pues aunque les suene extraño, para muchas y muchos, por que no decirlo, este sujeto era simplemente avasallador, obsesionante… la perdición, ay del que se cruzara en su camino, por que simplemente este muchachito de tez clara, ojos verdes, cabello rubio y extrañas cejas, cuerpo delgado pero no por eso menos llamativo, no deja títere con cabeza.

Encantador por supuesto, ¿bueno?... Lo juzgaran ustedes mismos…

Ahora bien, sabemos aproximadamente quien es Arthur Kirkland, tenemos una interesante impresión de su persona, y lo que nos queda claro es que, el puede con todo lo que se venga encima… o bueno… y esto me da algo de risa, eso es lo que el creia, pues, este año escolar, tan meticulosamente planeado, sinceramente queridos lectores, va a ser su ruina…

Por otro lado tenemos a nuestra adorable Amelia F. Jones, una jovencita unos años menor que el joven Kirkland, quien este año, por las interesantes vueltas de la vida, tuvo la suerte de llegar a aquel prestigioso colegio del que nuestro "querido" Arthur tiene el placer y aunque para el no necesariamente lo sea, el honor, de ser el presidente del centro estudiantil, Amelia se ríe cuando recuerda que no tiene idea de cómo es que llego a ese "nido de arpías", como lo llama ella, ya que entro y aunque ustedes no lo crean y probablemente se sorprendan, con una beca, sip señoras y señores, esta muchachita que es de carácter molestamente extrovertido y molestamente jovial, entro a estudiar al "Hetalia Gauken", becada, al igual que su gemela, claro que su gemela haya entrado no parece un motivo de sorpresa, pero ya les hablare sobre esta, ahora les quiero hablar de Amelia, bueno, como les digo, esta chiquilla entro becada a esta prestigiosa y especial escuela, por lo que no tiene idea de cómo funciona este colegio, ni que tipo de personas hay en él, por ahora… Ya en poco tiempo se dará cuenta cual es el juego, que se juega (valga la redundancia), y pues podría considerarse como una victima de este lindo y peculiar sistema.

Ahora, hablemos un poco de cómo es Amelia, no es muy alta, pero si puede considerarse bastante guapa, con el cabello rubio brillante hasta los hombros, más rubio que el de Kirkland, con los ojos Azul cielo, grandes, profundos y expresivos, de piel clara, aunque ligeramente bronceada, de abundante busto, cintura estrecha y generosas caderas, ósea una monada por donde se le mire, a ojos de muchos. Ahora, si bien es guapa, y parezca el espécimen perfecto de rubia tonta, por sus atributos y por su carácter chillón y despreocupado, donde parezca dejar al asar todo su destino, (como el hecho de haber entrado a esta interesante preparatoria), Amelia F. Jones no es ninguna tonta, al contrario, es bastante lista, ella sabe lo que quiere, sabe lo que desea, pero aun no sabe como obtenerlo.

Por que para Amelia nada es imposible, y todo puede pasar, quizás no tenga a la familia que pueda darle todos sus gustos y caprichos (que todos tenemos hay que decirlo), pero en el entorno donde ha crecido, las metas se cumplen con esfuerzo y dedicación, no hay otras opciones, hacer daños a otros no habita en su rubia cabecita… Pero digamos que los sueños de Amelia este año pueden cumplirse, quizás este sea el año de su ascenso… pero no puedo dejar de pensar… Pobre Amelia, el día en que su mirada de cruzo con la de Kirkland…pobre, pobre… ¿o pobres?

Pobre Amelia…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Holaaaa primer Fic de Hetalia que hago con más de un capitulo, les advierto, soy mala para esto, pero creo que la idea no puede caber en un solo capitulo, así que voy a tratar de no hacerlo demasiado largo, no más de 4 o 5 capítulos… para no hacerlo tan tedioso

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y le den una oportunidad, el fic esta basado principalmente en una canción de placebo Every Me Every You, y bueno el titulo de fic es de una parte de la canción, ya saben xD, cualquier parecido a otra cosa es mera coincidencia.

Quiero darle un giro a esta relación…ya que en esta vida nadie es santo.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, cualquier critica será bien recibida,

¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review?**


End file.
